


Clan of Three

by calamityqueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Both Din and Paz have a daddy kink, Breeding Kink, Courting Rituals, Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Marriage Traditions (Star Wars), Mandalorian courting rituals, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Paz has a size kink, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Size Kink, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, holy shit this is so indulgent jfkjflk, im horny for two Mandalorians, riduurok, wee bit of Din/Paz at the end owo, with the sheer amount of my works that have daddy kink as a tag, y'all can tell what im into sjfsajf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen
Summary: Both Din and Paz are in love with Y/n. They find a way that they can share her.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Paz Vizsla, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader/Paz Vizsla, Din Djarin/You, Paz Vizsla/Original Female Character(s), Paz Vizsla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/You, The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV) & Paz Vizsla
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130
Collections: finished fics





	Clan of Three

“I’ll likely be done with all the repairs for the Crest by the time you boys get back,” Y/n announced as she grabbed her toolbox, smiling at the two mandalorians as they prepared to leave the ship to go to the covert. 

“This won’t take us too long, mesh’la,” Paz said as he strapped his last blaster into place, “you got the beskar, Djarin?” 

“Yes, let’s go,” Din grunted, hefting a large bag of beskar over his shoulder, a reward from their most recent bounty, “we’ll be back soon, cyar’ika.”

Y/n nodded as she watched them walk off in the direction of the covert’s secret entrance, then began her work. She figured they wouldn’t take too long, just enough to give the beskar to their armorer, and then they’d be back to the ship.

The boys, however, had another mission beyond just gifting the retrieved beskar to their covert. Din Djarin and Paz Vizsla needed advice from their alor, the armorer, on how to best proceed with their relationship with their nurse-mechanic, who both Mandalorians have fallen deeply in love with. They know that the other has feelings for her-- they’ve talked about it in the late hours traveling through hyperspace when neither could sleep, while the subject of their conversations slept in a makeshift cot in the last storage room. Both warriors want to court the woman that has been in their company for almost two years, but neither Din nor Paz want to fight over her. They might squabble every now and then, but the two warriors have built up a close camaraderie over the years, and they want what’s best for each other. 

“What do you have for us today, warriors,” The armorer spoke as Paz and Din entered the forge. She tilted her helmet at the large bag that Din carefully placed on the table.

“Fifteen pounds of Beskar,” Paz nodded to the bag, “We only need enough beskar for two mythosaur charms; one for a pendant, another for a ring.”

“The rest goes to the foundlings,” Din finished, and both warriors kneeled to wait for their dinui. 

“As it should be,” The armorer nodded, grabbing the beskar she needed, before once again turning to the warriors in front of her, “and who, might I ask, are each of you courting?” 

Din and Paz exchanged a glance, before turning back to their alor. Din spoke first, “Our mechanic and medic. She is aruetii, but she has Mandokar.” 

Paz nods before continuing where Din left off, “We both have affections for her, and we are not interested in fighting over who gets to court her. Is there a possible solution to this?” 

The armorer sat still for a moment, considering what the warriors had said. “The only option I can see for you both is an ehn ridurrok-- a three-way marriage agreement. I have never granted one in this covert, but it has been granted in larger ones, and before the purge. You both would be able to court your Dala, but your clan names will be combined, and you both would be sworn to each other as well. Is this what you want?”

Din and Paz looked at each other for a moment. They held compassion for one another as friends, brothers-in-arms, and they trusted each other with their lives. They nodded simeltaniously. 

“It is settled,” the armorer decreed, nodding at the warriors, “I will create your dinui, and I grant you both permission to begin your courtship, and eventually make your ridurrok. This is the way.”

“This is the way,” both warriors repeated, secretly excited at the prospect of beginning to court their precious cyare.  
»»————- ★ ————-««  
The Crest was off once again in hyperspace after Paz and Din returned from the covert, and now they traveled through hyperspace, their next couple bounties lined up. If they were able to cash in on these bounties, the group would have enough credits to settle down for a week or two; something the warriors desperately needed. Both warriors gave Y/n the gifts the armorer had made, and they never saw her blush as hard as she did when receiving the gifts. 

“You both are so sweet,” she smiled shyly, blushing even more as Paz placed the pendant around her neck, and Din slipped the ring on her finger. She looked up at their visors, unknowingly staring directly at their eyes, “I love them, thank you.” 

“Of course, Mesh’la,” Paz gently pushed a piece of hair from her face, and Din brushed his gloved hand against her soft cheek, and his heart stopped when she leaned into his touch. 

The romantic stupor was broken when an alarm went off somewhere in the ship. Y/n cursed quietly, turning her head in the direction of the alarm. “The turret diagnostic is finished, finally,” she huffed, and both warriors couldn’t help but notice how reluctantly she parted from them. 

As she marched through the hull of the ship, Y/n tried to ease her racing heart. Having both mandalorian’s attentions focused solely on her was delightfully overwhelming, she thought she could have combusted into flames. They were both interested in her, that much was clear from their actions, and it made butterflies erupt in her stomach. She loved both Paz and Din, much more than she ever thought she would when joining their crew. But she knew little to nothing of Mandalorian culture-- all she knew were the little bits and pieces she learned of their creed, but nothing else. If she were at home, her mothers and fathers would encourage her to pursue both mandalorians, but she didn’t have that encouragement. Most of the galaxy frowned upon the ways of her people, and a small voice in Y/n’s head told her that the mandalore were the same. Picking up the datapad, Y/n resolves to keep her feelings in check, so that she doesn’t cause a rift in the friendship between the mandalorians.  
»»————- ★ ————-««  
Y/n tossed and turned as she slept, her body restless and mind filled with thoughts of her mandalorians. Her whole body was hot with desire, and she couldn’t help but slip her hand in her sleep shorts. She released a sigh as her fingers met her aching clit, and she wished it was Paz’s hand teasing her under her sleepwear. She shifted her other hand to grasp her tit, releasing a whimper of the thought of Din’s hand taking her place. The fantasy of both mandalorians taking her once again played in her mind, and she unconsciously moaned their names as she slipped a finger into her wet cunt. 

Paz was walking from the weapons locker to the cockpit when he heard her whimpers, and his head jerked to her door. Stilling himself, when he heard her moan his name, then Din’s, he bolted to the cockpit. 

“Good gods, Djarin,” Paz panted when he opened the door to the cockpit, breathing heavily after his sprint. 

“What is it, Vizsla?” Din asked gruffly, turning away from the blaster he was fixing to look at his friend. 

“No time to explain, come on,” he grabbed Din’s arm and yanked him out of the pilot’s chair, dragging him to the door to Y/n’s room. 

Her cries had gotten louder, and when they heard her whine out their names, both warriors turned to look at one another. A silent conversation was passed between them, and Paz pressed the button to open the door.  
Hearing the door open, Y/n let out a huge gasp, instantly pulling her hand from her sleep shorts, bolting upright and looking at the two mandalorians standing in her doorway. 

“D-din, P-paz what-- oh shit I--” she stopped her embarrassed sputtering when both warriors advanced to her bed. Paz took her chin in his glove-less hand, tilting her flushing head up to look at him as he towered over her, “There’s no need to be embarrassed, pretty girl.” 

Din then turned her face to look at him when he spoke, “We want you, cyar’ika, we have for a long time now. Please, let us take care of you.” She moaned quietly at his words, furiously nodding her head, and Paz’s grip on her chin tightened, but not enough to hurt, “use your words, baby. Tell us what you want.”

“Want you both,” she gasped, “I’m yours, both of yours, please.” 

Both men growled at the admission, “We want to make you ours, Y/n, so be good for us and take off your close, hm?” Din rumbled, tugging on her sleep shirt, “Are you okay with a blindfold cyare?” Paz asked quietly after she had taken off your shirt. She gasped out a yes, and using her shirt, Paz gently wrapped the cloth over her eyes, making sure not to tie it too tight, just enough that it wouldn’t slip off at any point. Once it was secured, both mandalorians made haste of removing their helmets, along with their other clothes. 

Din was the first to envelope her lips in a needy kiss, and Paz began to kiss and bite his way down her neck. “So beautiful, always so beautiful, love,” the larger mandalorian murmured into her skin as he littered it with kisses, and she sighed into Din’s mouth. When she and Din parted for air, it was Paz’s turn to descend on her lips while Din marked up the other side of her neck. 

Y/n moaned into Paz’s mouth as Din took one of her breasts in his mouth, kissing and sucking on the soft flesh. “Mmm I can already imagine how these beautiful tits will look when they’re heavy with milk,” Din murmured into her chest, circling a nipple with his tongue. Paz parted his mouth from hers to speak, pressing kisses on track to meet the breast not occupied by Din’s mouth, “She’d look absolutely gorgeous,” he said, and Y/n let out a needy whine at the thought of being bred by her mandalorians, “You like that cyare? Being round with one of our children? You breasts filled with milk for our ad’ika to drink?” 

“Yes, oh maker, Paz-- Din--” she moaned as both men lavished attention to her breasts, and gasped as she felt a set of fingers swiping through her folds. 

“She’s absolutely soaked, Vizsla,” Din groaned against her breast, before pulling away and retrieving his fingers, slipping them into his mouth and moaning at the taste. She felt a different set of hands glide down to her cunt before leaving again, and Y/n squirmed at the teasing touches. Paz’s groan mirrored Din as he took the slick-covered hand into his mouth. 

“We need to get her ready for us,” Paz rumbled, his hand going back down to her cunt to rub her clit, “Slide your fingers in her, spread her open.” 

Y/n whimpered at the touches, and mewled when Din sunk two fingers into her tight heat, and Din groaned as her walls constricted around his fingers. “She’s so tight, she’s gonna feel so good wrapped around our cocks, Vizsla.” he grunted, thrusting his fingers in and out at the pace of Paz’s fingers on her clit.

“You gettin close, pretty girl?” Paz asked after Y/n gasped loudly, and she nodded hastily, grinding into their touches. The warriors increased the pace of their touches. “Cum for us, Y/n, let go mesh’la,” Din cooed, curling his fingers inside her, and she cried out, releasing over Din’s hand. Both men dipped their hands into her release and licked their fingers clean, groaning again at the taste. 

“I think we’re gonna take turns, pretty girl. Din can start, stretch you out for me,” Paz said as he pulled Y/n up on her hands and knees, “We can both fill you up, and the maker can decide who fathers the child.” Y/n shivered and mewled at the idea, “Yes please, fill me up,” she arched her back as Din took his place behind her, groping her ass before giving it a firm slap. Paz moved to stand in front of her, stroking his cock before grasping a fistful of her hair and guiding her head to his cock. She moaned as Din slipped inside of her before taking Paz’s length into her mouth. 

Both men groaned loudly at the feel of her around them. Din started a slow pace, grunting about her tightness. Paz held her hair out of her face as she took as much as she could of him inside her, and groaned again when she choked around his cock, unable to fit all of him in her mouth. 

“Fucking perfect, baby girl,” Paz grunted, “You were made just made for us, weren’t you?” Y/n hummed in agreement around him, the vibrations making him grip her hair just a bit tighter. 

“You’re so good to us cyar’ika. You’re ours, aren’t you?” Din hissed as she tightened around him at his words, and she reluctantly pulled off of Paz to respond, “Yes, yes, oh maker I’m yours, I lo-love you both so much,” she whined, and both men groaned at her confession. 

“Love you, Y/n,” Din grunted, leaning over to bite at her shoulder blade, “We love you so fucking much, “Paz growled as he leaned down to press a passion-fuled kiss to her lips, “Gonna make you our riduur, pretty girl, breed our warriors off of you, give you everything.” Paz grunted against her lips as he felt one of her hands attempt to wrap around his cock to stroke him, and she could hardly get her fingers to touch each other. The sight made him shiver. 

“You’re close, aren’t you baby?” Din panted, sliding a hand around her to rub her clit, and Y/n let out a loud gasp, crying out his name and clenching tight around Din as she came. “Good girl,” Din groaned, his own peek fast approaching, and he leaned down in her ear, his filter long gone, “keep being good and take everything daddy has to give you,” his breath caught in his throat as he came, slowly grinding against her as she milked him of his release. 

Din hadn’t even realized he closed his eyes, but when he opened them, he saw Paz staring at him, lips quirked up in amusement. Din’s ears turned red as he realized Paz had heard what he said, but the other man made no comment on it. 

“You’ve had your fun, Djarin, it’s my turn now,” Paz huffed, and Din reluctantly pulled out, and Y/n whined at the loss. “Don’t worry baby girl, your other daddy is right here to take care of you.”

Paz laid on the bed and pulled her on top of him, and Y/n gasped when his tip brushed her clit. She moaned as Paz helped her sit herself on his cock. He controlled the pace, moving her up and down his cock as if she weighed nothing. 

“Look at our Dala, Djarin,” Paz grunted, “what a goddess she is.” 

“Damn right she is, our perfect goddess,” Din agreed, moving to kneel behind her, pressing kisses on her neck, his hands holding her just above Paz’s, aiding in the movements. Y/n mewled, leaning her head back to rest on Din’s chest.

“Love you both, love you, wanna be yours, yours forever,” Y/n whimpered, arching against Din as Paz hit that special spot that made her see stars. 

“You are cyare, you are,” Din murmured as he pressed more kisses to her shoulder and neck, moving a hand down to rub her clit. 

“You gonna cum for your daddies, mesh’la?” Paz asked breathlessly, chuckling as he heard Din’s groan, “I’m gonna fill you up good baby girl, gonna get you pregnant,” he grunted as her walls tightened around him, and she released, crying out their names. Paz followed soon after, jutting his hips up and filling her up, his seed mixing with the remnants of Din’s. 

Din left the room briefly to get a rag to clean her with, and Paz soothed her as she came down from her high, rubbing circles into her back. She whimpered when he pulled out, but sighed as the cool rag made contact with her cunt. 

“We meant everything we said, Y/n,” Din whispers as he gently cleans her up, and though the mask prevents him from seeing her eyes, he could see her smile. 

“So did I,” she replies, “You said you wanted to make me your riduur? What does that mean?”

“Our spouse,” Paz responded, pressing a kiss to her temple, “We want to marry you, Y/n. We originally intended to go through a traditional courtship with you, but--” 

“I’m glad you didn’t, I don’t think I could’ve handled anymore flirting from the both of you without acting,” she chuckled, “I wanted to tell you both how I felt for a while now, but I didn’t know anything about Mandalorian culture-- even now, I still don’t know a lot. Having multiple spouses is common where I come from, but the majority of the galaxy frowns upon my people for that. I guess I assumed your people were like the rest of the galaxy.” 

“Our alor told us that what we want, an ehn riduurok, or three-way marriage agreement, was a lot more common before the purge.” Din explained, “Would you like that, cyare? To marry us both?”

“You’ll get to see our faces, and we will love you until we die.” Paz added on, and Y/n nodded, “Yes, I will marry you both. When?”

“How about now?” both mandalorians proposed at the same time, and all three of you laughed. 

“Okay,” she agreed, “is there anything we have to do first?” 

“We need to grab our helmets, so you can look at us while we make our vows.” Din said, and both men shifted to grab their helmets, and Din reached to turn on the light. Once their helmets were on, Din carefully untied the makeshift blindfold from her eyes. Blinking to adjust to the light, their soon-to-be riduur smiled up at them. 

“I’m ready whenever you two are,” Y/n smiled, her breath shaky, excited to finally see her Mandalorians. 

Taking her hands in theirs, as well as each others’ hands, Paz and Din started the vows, which they agreed to speak in basic for their riduur’s sake.   
“We are one when together, we are one when parted,” they began, and Y/n repeated after them, “we will share all, and we will raise warriors.” 

The smile on Y/n’s face was infectious, and she couldn’t help the tears escaping her eyes. She was theirs’ now. Y/n was sure that she never felt happier. Each warrior pressed an affectionate keldabe kiss to her forehead, before turning to one another to exchange one. 

“We are now a clan of three; Clan Vizsla-Djarin. This is the way,” Paz spoke.

“This is the way,” Din repeated, and Y/n smiled looking upon her riduurs, “this is the way.” 

“Now riduur, see us for who we are,” Din and Paz turned to Y/n and slowly removed their helmets. 

The two warriors almost cried when they saw the adoration shining in her eyes. 

“Beautiful. You both are stunning,” she leaped up to press a kiss to each of their lips, and the two men laughed. The three pressed their foreheads together, sharing a mandalorian kiss, before laying down on the bed, holding one another as sleep claimed them all.


End file.
